blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 134
is the 134th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary In a flashback, Rhya arrives to a dinner late where some of the members comments about how Lair had woken up late. Rhya comments about how Patri is hanging onto Licht pretty tightly, even through Licht will be getting married tomorrow. Patri replies that Rhya to shut up since they can do whatever they want. Licht's fiancée comments about how it is fine since Licht is still everyone, which Rhya comments about how he is support to respond when she keeps saying stuff like that. Rhya comments about how after that happens, then their won't be any openings left for Patri to slip into. Rhya then asks Licht how it feels since he will be a dad in a few months. Licht responds that he can feel their congratulations even in their mana, and that he is extremely happy that he and his fiancée can bring forth a child that they desire. Licht also says that their child will be that bridge between the humans and elves. Suddenly Rhya wakes up with tears in his eyes, and comments about the dream along with that it will be time to wake up soon. At the royal knights assembly Asta, Noelle, and Luck confront Zora about being in the Black Bulls and Zora's real identity, which Zora replies that he has just got done explaining everything. Asta and Zora argue about Zora lying to them and how Zora is Asta's elder in the magic knights. Zora explains how he was enlisted into the Black Bulls by Yami, which Asta says that that is unfair even through Noelle was enlisted that same way. Zora tosses the stink bug onto Asta's forehead, which Asta says that it smell good since he has gotten used to it. Zora asks Noelle about how Asta is no longer trying to fight with him, which Noelle says that Asta is still totally obsessed with Yuno. Mereoleona yells at them for making a ruckus, which Noelle apologizes for. Mereoleona says that they will be given their royal knights magic robes, and also says that the robes are highly resistance to magic attacks. Asta gets excited by Royal Knights robes, but then calms down and gets in line for the robes. Rill comments about how Asta is calm, which Asta comments about how Rill is the same. Rill comments about how he had lose even through he is a magic knight captain. Rill and Asta then both go dull, which Fragil and Noelle try to snap them out of it. Yuno tells Asta to go home if he is not up for it since he will become the magic emperor, which Asta snaps out of it and replies that he will be the one to become the magic emperor. Asta starts to cheer up, which Noelle asks why he is all cheery now. After they everyone has put on their Royal Knight robes, Mereoleona comments about how they are all Royal Knights now. Asta comments about how his is too short, which Mereoleona says that they ran out of materials. Mereoleona says that Siren and Cob will be joining the Royal Knights since their magic will be useful. She also introduces Nozel and asks why he joined the Royal Knights, to which Nozel responds that the king asked him. As Rill comes about how Nozel did not take the exam, Nozel responds by asking why Rill joined the exam since he is a captain. Suddenly the king shows up and explains that they need royalty in their ranks since they are the royal knights. The king tells them to not disgrace the name of the royal knights, which Mereoleona interrupts him and says that they will not accept anything less than victory. Mereoleona also says that anyone that doesn't measure up, she will kill them herself before sending into the enemy stronghold. Mereoleona reveals that the White Night Eye's base is inside of the powerful magic site, Gravito Rock Zone. Events *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base References Navigation fr:Chapitre 134 pl:Rozdział 134